roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Stratagies
Strategies One would usually want the upper hand -- for both themselves and the team. Suitable classes, experience, teamwork, and so on forth, all contribute to winning. Although, a significant part of it involves strategizing and planning. The following is a list of generally-advantageous strategies. Cavalry Strategies Attacking as Cavalry As long as the person you are attacking isn't about to shoot or has a bayonet, when they block or strafe to avoid your attack just jump off your horse and go after them. Because strafing left or right can be countered, most players will block instead- making for an easy sword kill. Even if they aren't blocking most are not expecting an abrupt swordfight and you can usually get a hit in. Defending Against Cavalry Generally, in most maps (Steppe, Hilltop Outpost, Farmland, etc) you'll be facing cavalry. Gigantic horses, galloping with a long lance towards you. If you were in that situation and you froze, you'll probably have to wait until the round ends to play again. But if you want to survive, here is a recommendation to stay in the battle. Defending Against Cavalry - Musket Loadout If you are in a line infantry class, you have the bayonet. Use it to your advantage. Hoist it to your enemies by pressing X. Defending against cavalry is surprisingly simple yet sometimes tricky. To do so, stand still until the enemy cavalry is approximately 10-20 studs away from you. Then abruptly move to your right until you are out of the weapon's range. Since a rider's weaponry is on their right side, it will leave them vulnerable on the left. That abrupt move renders the weaponry useless, and you have the upper hand now. Turn towards them, and if needed, advance onto their left side, aim at their hat and give them the bayonet (in other words, hit him). Doing so has a high possibility of hitting the rider itself, with a fairly low chance of hitting the horse, since you are aiming high. (feel free to edit this) Another way to do this, which is much easier, is to simply press X to bring out your bayonet, and when the horse comes at you, simply crouch (Press C) with the bayonet facing the horse. If done correctly, the horse will instantly die, and the rider will be thrown off of it. You can then engage in battle with the now horseless rider, a battle that you should most likely win. D'efending Against Cavalry - Sword Loadout' If you are loaded into a class with a sword, your advantage lays on your ranged weapon. Attempting to hit a cavalryman with a sword is very risky of getting hit yourself. But, however, if you are in the situation where a horse is lined up and just about to run you over, I'd recommend hitting the horse instead, since there are multiple ways of attacking, and only one of them is a thrust, and also because it is level with you. What you can do to is actually similar to the musket strategy. Instead of standing still, move backward, until the horse is about 10 or 20 studs away. Move to the right (see above if confused) and instead of aiming high, aim for the horse. Doing this repeatedly will likely scare away the cavalry or kill the horse. Unless hit reg fails And you instantly die. (feel free to edit this) Click here for the technique for handling the sword. Attacking as cavalry - Comes another, comes another will need 3+ horseman As any cavalry person would know people with musket like to shoot horses and will do so over infantry. This strategy is an immediate charge but only 1 person goes in and tries to draw their fire. once their team has fired in a mass volley or the horseman is dead the rest of the group rushes in and kills everyone. This can be applied to their whole team or a group. Hussar is best suited as the distraction as they are faster than any other cavalry. This also works with artillery, just watch out for any other cavalry as they must be killed first. Infantry Strategies General: Learn the Uniforms. Knowing what kind of enemy you are up against will prove invaluable to succeeding. Try to recognize an enemy Rifleman from a Light Infantry- and attack accordingly. Rushing a Rifleman in open ground is not the best idea. Walking: When walking it is best to walk in 3rd person. This way you can quickly scan what is behind/around you without having to turn. If somebody is peeking over a corner while you approach it- they can quickly ready and fire while you have your back turned. It also is useful if you do not want to alert a pursuer you are aware of their presence. (see Running section). In the event they peek anyway you can start dodging without having to zoom out. Dodging: Dodging is just like 3rd person walking but sideways. To dodge you need to zoom out and align the shooter's position with your character's side. If done correctly this minimizes the hitbox of your character and drastically reduces your chance of being shot. At long range this is suitable by itself and you can continue walking in that direction, but in close to medium range you must also throw the shooter's aim off. If you don't the shooter can easily predict where you will move and fire when you are in their crosshair. To do this try to be unpredictable and avoid going in one direction for too long- all while moving farther and farther away. Keep looking at the shooter while moving to make sure your sides are aligned and to see if they are still aiming. Do not rush while moving farther or your sides will align to the shooter thus giving them an opportunity to fire. Do not strafe left and right while your character looks at the shooter, this includes going in first person and strafing while looking at the shooter. Peeking: When at a corner that enemies might pass, or to simply check if the coast is clear, zoom out and use 3rd person to peek around the corner. This is useful if there is somebody waiting to shoot anyone that goes around the corner. Do not physically peek around any corner unless you are in a rush or feeling risky. Near the start of the round, you will see many people go to the sides of the map's buildings or wall. Do not walk into the open ground to rush the enemy's sides- be patient, as there will almost always be enemies lying in wait. Once the enemy is around halfway (so that they cant run back fast) you can either back up and aim at the corner, ready to fire- or peek quickly and shoot. Running: If you are being chased, make sure not to alert the pursuer that you know you are being chased. If you do you might be shot. Be sure to pace yourself between you and your pursuer. There should be at least two musket's length between you and your pursuer. This is to make sure that you can turn around and shoot without not counting. Too close and the shot will not register (as the bullet leaves the end of the musket and muskets clip through players; therefore spawning a bullet behind the enemy in question). Flanking Strategies General: Pick cavalry, or skirmishers (Also have the option to choose officer if you want to support your squad). Go far left or right on the battlefield and try to stay hidden until players start fighting. Then pick off them OR go back more and shoot them from behind. Tactics For Flanking Cavalry Pick a fast cavalry. Make sure you have a squad size of at least 2. 4/6 is the optimal size. flank as usual, but when you go from the sides, all cavalry charge in. Make sure to line up the horses with one in front and one in back. This should enable you to hit a person, and the person behind you to kill them. Very efficient when people don't look to their sides while fighting. For more efficiency, have 2 squads on both sides of the field. The left squad kills a person if he notices the right, and the right kills a person if the person notices the left squad. Make sure not to ram into each other though, that's a death wish. Pick skirmishers. This is an anti-camper strat. Go to the very VERY back of the field. Then head to behind the camper's base. Pick them off 1 by 1. Some targets in order from the most important to the least important- # Experienced enemy cavalry (They will be looking to kill you) # Enemy artillery (worst nightmare of horses) # Not so experienced enemy cavalry (just so you can feel safe about not being chased) # Oblivious rankers (just go behind them and stab them) # Rankers (don't charge down a musket barrel) # Riflemen (or a rifle barrel in this case) # Sappers (watch out for the stakes) # Partisans (you never know what they have) # Pikemen (death to all horses) Playing as a Musician: ''How to '''NOT '''be a scumbag Intro Musicians are often overlooked as the most useless class in the game, as they have a weak sword and an instrument as their secondary. Most musicians are pacifists or people who try to stop the fighting by dancing. General When playing as a musician, make sure to stay with the largest cluster of your team. Your best bet is to play as a fife since most people are bound to pick Infantry and you can buff them. Stay closer to teammates when they're reloading to give them a reload buff. Most importantly, support your team in sword fights and stay out of long ranged duels. Keep out of the line of fire in order to stay alive. Bases: This guide will help you and your team to survive. '''Forward base: 1 Sapper required' These common bases are usually found at spawn and are often made of Large Dirt pile + Sandbags or Large Barricades. A forward base is easily set up and can change military tactics quickly. It can be easily abandoned in case of a charge and easily inherited in case of defense. Containing no special qualities, Forward bases are often only used to provide cover to an army. Cannon Base attachment: 1 Sapper, 1 Artillery There's always a reoccurring problem with bases, There's no protection for cannoneers. Since cannons are essential for dealing with a mass of enemies, they often are overlooked as too dangerous to maintain. Sappers that build to protect the cannon sacrifice the cannons turning mobility and make it otherwise useless. This base is rarely used and should be used more. It is made with Large Dirt Pile + Fences. ''When making this base, put the dirt piles right up to the front of the wheels, then make sure the fences are directly touching the wheels. This makes it so that instead of the front of the cannon turning, it turns the back of the cannon. The fences allow artillery to move to the front of the cannon and load it, and also see through the holes in the fences without being shot. '''Fortified Houses: 1 Sapper' The fortified house base is a type of base that the "Last guy who is alive and is camping inside some random house thinking that he can clutch which can sometimes can" but here's some example on how to fortify a house. # Block the entrance and the path lead to where you are (Most important) # Block the windows (2nd most important) # Block the staircase with spikes since it will stop enemies from going over and you can also hit them. # Sometimes be very quiet can make enemy think you have gone. # If the enemy is trying to get you, if it is 1:1 or 1:2 you still knock them out. If more than it, crouch in corner of wall, hold right click. You will survive, cause almost every enemy who engaged last man camping will use melee, or they blocked the one using get to get you Tower: 1 Sapper This simple structure maximizes firepower by raising players considerably while also protecting them. Irregular Flanking Strategies for Militia flankers Partisan Rush Get a team of four or three partisans. Make sure you are together for this to work. Then attack every enemy you see together. It makes it hard for them to survive since they will face a 4vs1 or a 3vs1. This strategy can lead you to victory if you follow the steps. Anti-Cavalry Team Get at least two pikemen (you and the other person). You must be in a cavalry map for this to work. Make sure you are together. Every cavalry will be scared to come towards you because they can risk of losing a horse. Category:Extra Category:Browse Category:Fanbase-related pages